1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing defects in a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for easily analyzing the cause of a device failure and the processing step to generate the device failure by making a comparison between the defects generated at the time of manufacturing the device and the electric failure information by the electric measurement after the overall processes are completed.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, defective data, which are obtained by an equipment detecting process defects, are classified into two types. The first defective data, that the defect inspecting equipment detects when the manufacturing process for a device is in progress, express the physical positions of the defects and the size thereof, and the second defective data, the electric failure, that the electric inspecting equipment detects after the overall processes are completed, express their position as logic row/column addresses.
Although the two types of data mentioned above show defects caused by the manufacturing process of the device, these data can not be interchanged since it is impossible to compare the first defective data with the second defective data. Accordingly, the conventional detecting method using the two types of data capable which are not comparable has problems in that the duplicate defect analyses are unnecessarily performed by the two types of defective data, it is difficult to know whether the defects generated at the time of manufacturing the device cause the electric failures, and there must be a need for deprocess to verify which process the defects which cause the electric failures are generated in.